Talk:Revelations
Two War Table Quests? On my current (and thus far first) playthrough, I had two options for springing Blackwall from prison. The first was "Thom Rainier's Fate", which appears to be the default option. I also had the opportunity to send Leliana in to extract him without implicating the Inquisition via the operation "Rainier's Release: An Alternative". My sister, however, did not have the secondary option. Anyone have an idea? I play a female Qunari rogue with the Underworld Knowledge Inquisition Perk, and she is a female human warrior without it, so I suspect the difference may lie there. It may, of course, be another factor entirely. HyenaSpotz (talk) 21:23, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Trigger In one of my playthroughs, I completed Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts and Here Lies the Abyss without having completed Wardens of the Coast, and this quest just would not trigger (no matter how many times I talked to Blackwall). Only after I went to the Storm Coast and finished Wardens of the Coast did it finally trigger. So I'm wondering if that's a legitimate per-requisite or just a bug. --[[User:KeladinStorm|'Keladin Storm']] 21:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC)r : I've always done Wardens of the Coast before doing this quest, and in my recent playthrough I did it much later than usual. This quest definitely didn't come up for me until after that, but I can't say for sure that it was the trigger. I know it's not dependant upon approval rating, and it's not dependant upon completing Memories of the Grey. -- 22:10, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :I recruited Blackwall ASAP and yet this quest has never triggered and I have no idea why. It's really frustrating, because romance conversations with ultiple characters haven't triggered when I know they should. Am I gonna have to just restart the game? Mr. Mittens (talk) 01:20, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::I have done all three quests now but got "Greatly Disapproves" by choosing Gaspard as Emperor without Briala. I had the fairweather friends Trial active at this time of the game so I guess I don't have enough approval now to trigger the quest.--Kendira (talk) 12:19, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Affirmed. After finishing his Memories of the Grey quest the tavern scene immediately triggered after approaching him and I found the letter at his place that starts Revelations--Kendira (talk) 12:47, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Neither Blackwalls nor Bulls personal quest are triggering for me now in any of my games my approval is high enough and I dont want to have to restart im at just about to face corpheoues at skyhold and neither quests ever happenedBlitzbear93 (talk) 20:28, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Blitz ear93 Sentenced to the Wardens... If romanced, yet sentenced to the Wardens, you are given a fifth choice, which is another end relationship option, "I have no future with a Warden." My current Inquisitor, having "shitty luck in choosing lovers," couldn't let him go, so I don't know what she actually says in that regard. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:21, July 12, 2016 (UTC)